Je suis Ombre
by Zachanariel
Summary: Il est le chasseur et je suis la proie. Mais je ne cèderai pas. Parce qu'il est plus qu'un chasseur, et que je ne suis pas une simple proie. [Itachi/OC]
1. Nourriture

Je ne suis qu'une ombre. Oui, c'est ça. Alors que je parcours l'immensité de glace au nord de mon village, je me fais ombre, et je danse avec la brume. _Pourquoi danses-tu ?_ Parce que je suis ombre. _Pourquoi es-tu ombre ?_ Parce que je danse avec la brume.

Et je cours. Toujours plus vite. Qu'importe que je ne distigue pas ce qu'il y a devant moi : mes autres sens le font pour moi. Je me sais suivie. _Alors pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à penser ainsi ?_ Parce que mes pensées importent peu. Il ne me laisse pas une seule chance de m'échapper. Je suis sa proie, il est mon chasseur. Lui comme moi le savons. _Alors pourquoi résistes-tu ? _Parce que je ne suis pas une simple proie, et lui, pas un simple chasseur.

Mes muscles hurlent. Souffrance. Lassitude. _Depuis combien de temps tu cours ?_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux même pas dire si c'est le jour ou la nuit. Je me perds. _Est-ce que ce sont tes pensées qui s'éloignent de ton esprit, ou les siennes qui nous investissent ?_ Je n'en sais rien. Lui doit le savoir. Il est tellement plus intellignent que moi. C'est pour ça qu'il est le chasseur, et que je suis la proie. Parce que je me suis laissée prendre dans sa toile. J'ignore même si elle sera de soie ou d'acier, cette toile. Je voudrais juste qu'elle cesse de se serrer.

Soudain, un impact sur ma nuque. Et je sombre, dans une infinité de ténèbres qui s'ajoutent à celles qui me sont quotidiennes.

Je me réveille en sursaut, en poussant un faible cri. Foutu cauchemar... Il peut pas s'empêcher de venir m'empoisonner jusqu'à mon sommeil, celui-là ? Sérieux... _Eh, calme-toi. Ca fait trois ans. Tu devrais pas réagir aussi fort après autant de temps, tu sais ?_ Ouais bha je t'y verrais bien, à ma place... C'pas comme si je rêvais de jolies petites créatures qui bâtifolent joyeusement dans un pré fleuri...

Mon coeur bat trop fort et trop vite. Ca me fait mal. C'est toujours comme ça. J'inspire une fois, deux fois, pour tenter de trouver ce sentiment d'apaisement que je sais perdu depuis longtemps. De toute façon ça change quoi, si je suis calme ou pas ? Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, de ces vieux clichés des histoires que me lisait Iruka-sama, je me souviens de tout. Bha ouais, c'était qu'un petit évanouissement, hein, pas la mort. N'empêche, il a frappé fort, le bougre. Tch...

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je recule d'un bond en feulant. Oui, je feule. Et alors ? J'ai pas à expliquer pourquoi. Je feule, c'est tout. Et puis je grogne aussi. Mais ça c'est parce que je suis tombée. Et que je me suis fait mal. Encore. J'ai la tête qui tourne. La douleur se propage dans le bas de mon dos. Sans doute ces foutus sens surdéveloppés qui se font encore remarquer. J'aimerais bien qu'ils la mettent en veilleuse, ceux-là. On dirait que c'est à qui hurle le plus fort. Eh, écoute, ce mec-là, il respire très régulièrement, son coeur bat nickel ! Eh, tu la sens bien, là, la douleur de ton dos ? Eh, humes-moi cette odeur de bouffe, toi qui a rien mangé depuis un bail !

Je grogne. Cette fois je réussis à éviter la main tendue de mon tortionnaire, et me rassois prudemment sur ce qui semble être... Un lit ? Bon. Il m'emprisonne, mais il prend soin de moi. Je vois pas de quoi je me plaindrais. Mes mains touchent la soie des couvertures. Mon nez sent l'odeur chaude de l'homme, et celle, bien plus forte et alléchante, de la nourriture. Mes oreilles captent ses battements de coeur. Je m'étire prudemment, ne tentant même pas, contrairement à la plupart des filles que je connais, de cacher le grondement de mon estomac. Oui, j'ai faim. Je vois pas en quoi j'aurais honte.

**- Tu veux manger ?**

Je tourne la tête vers lui, sans relever. Je peux deviner sa moue moqueuse. Elle suinte et dégouline de sa voix prétendument enjôleuse. Moi, manger ? La nourriture qu'il m'a préparée ? Et finir empoisonnée, agonisant dans un caniveau non loin ? Je hoche la tête. Quoi ? Je viens de dire que j'avais faim, non mais oh ! Je vous y verrais bien, vous, avec plus de deux jours de jeûne dans l'estomac ! Faut pas croire, on est pas dans une jolie petite histoire, avec des héros complètement surhumains, ici ! Les gens, quand ils ont faim, ils mangent ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je raconte ça, moi... Les nerfs sans doute.

Je l'entends qui ouvre une espèce de casserole. L'odeur me parvient à nouveau, bien plus forte, éveillant les hurlements de protestation de mon estomac, à qui je conseille bien gentillement de la fermer, s'il veut pas se faire latter la tronche. Parce qu'il commence à m'ennuyer, à l'ouvrir pour un oui, et surtout pour un non.

Je sens une chaleur près de mes mains. Je m'empare du pain fourré qu'il me tend, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses mains. Je mords dans la nourriture, analysant les informations données par mes papilles gustatives. C'est bon. Très bon. Juste un peu chaud, mais ça rajoute au charme de ce mets. Car c'est du curry liquide que renferme le pain. Je le finis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, et je redresse avidement la tête. Je sens que mes pupilles se dilatent d'appétit, et je rage contre les signaux envoyés par mon corps. Je l'entends ricaner très légèrement, et me tendre une deuxième fournée, puis une troisième, qui subissent le même sort que la première. C'est enfin que mon ventre se calme.

Je l'entends qui se lève. Il tente de prendre ma main pour me faire lever, mais je sens le mouvement venir, et je l'évite. Rêve pas. Tu ne me toucheras pas. Ni toi, ni personne d'autre. Trois ans, trois longues années, sans le moindre contact humain conscient, et je compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. _Ca ne te manque pas ?_ Nan. Toi mieux que quiconque, tu sais pourquoi les contacts physiques ne me manquent pas. Alors essaie jamais ne serait-ce que de me faire effleurer quelqu'un. Sinon, je te fais disparaître définitivement de mon esprit.

**- A ta droite, il y a une salle de bain, me dit mon tortionnaire d'une voix calme. Utilise-la et change-toi avec les vêtements dans le placard. Je reviens dans deux heures.**

Ainsi, l'homme s'en alla, me laissant avec mes pensées. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ?


	2. Chaleur

Je suis dans la salle de bain. Une baignoire qui fait douche, je m'en rends compte en butant dessus. Tandis que mon esprit ressasse les derniers évènements, je tâtonne, puis je trouve l'arrivée d'eau. Je me crispe sous la pression brutale du liquide sur ma main. Ca me brûle. La température est bien trop haute. Pour mon corps en tout cas... _Ca fait combien de temps que ta peau ne connait plus de chaleur ?_ J'en sais rien. Et je m'en fous. Me suffit de régler le niveau de chaleur de l'eau si elle me fait mal. Et c'est ce que je fais. Puis je bouche le fond de la cuve qui sert de baignoire, et je la laisse se remplir, pendant que je me déshabille. Je me sens si menue, si fragile, dans cette grande pièce dont les murs résonnent sans cesse de l'écho du fracas de l'eau. En même temps, je vois pas en quoi mon mètre quarante, ridicule pour un ninja, m'aiderait à me sentir imposante. Bon, ça ne m'a jamais empêchée de boucler mes missions. Mais quand même, c'est handicapant. Adieu, les grands combats épiques, dont on parle encore cinq ans après qu'ils se soient terminés. Non, moi, mon style et mes techniques sont faits pour la discrétion. D'ailleurs, c'est simple, mes sorts ne peuvent être perçus que quand il est trop tard.

Une fois nue, je saisis la longue tresse nouée dans mon dos. Mes doigts la remontent, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me saisir de l'élastique et le retirer. Ensuite, lentement, je défais les boucles qui unissent les trois grosses mèches, jusqu'à ce que ma chevelure retombe comme une cape dans mon dos, une cape qui viendrait chatouiller mes mollets. J'adore libérer mes cheveux. Mais ils me gênent de par leur longueur, quand ils ne sont pas attachés.

Je me glisse lentement dans la grande cuve, dont le rebord, une fois que je suis complètement entrée, m'arrive à la taille. Ma peau se réchauffe au contact de l'eau amenée à bonne température. D'ailleurs, je coupe le jet avant que ça ne déborde. Je soupire en pensant, fataliste, que cette sensation de chaleur ne durera pas. Je suis consciente du fait qu'à peine le bain quitté, je retrouverai ce froid qui me caractérise._ Iced Dark Rose... Tu portes bien ton surnom._ Ouais, je sais... M'enfin bref, passons. Je me lave avec soin, profitant d'un pain de savon parfumé à la lavande. Ensuite, je me prélasse un peu. Parce qu'il faut pas croire, hein ! C'est pas tous les jours que les ninjas ont droit à l'eau chaude, et même à l'eau tout court ! Moi, je fais un minimum attention, quitte à me jeter dans un torrent, mais certains, eh bien ils puent le bouc !

En soupirant, je sors du bain. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'avait pas fait du bien. Comme le repas, d'ailleurs. Au village, ils ne nourrissent pas vraiment très bien leurs ninjas. Ce que je trouve vraiment débile au passage. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait, nous, si le village était attaqué par un autre ? Parce que je sais que c'est dans le mien que les hautes instances sont les plus négligentes par rapport à l'armée. M'enfin bon, on ne choisit pas sa patrie...

C'est en me fendant d'un nouveau soupir que je commence à m'habiller, utilisant les vêtements que mon ravisseur m'a préparés. Les bouder serait une résistance inutile. Et qui sait, il serait sans doute capable de m'obliger à rester nue, pour me punir. Mes doigts cherchent, jusqu'à les trouver, un short moulant et un top à bretelles, dont je m'habille après avoir enfilé des sous-vêtements. J'ai pas à me plaindre, l'étoffe est douce, je peux bouger librement, et c'est ma taille.

Enfin, pieds nus, je m'avance jusqu'à toucher la porte du bout des doigts. Je l'ouvre et je retourne dans la chambre, où j'attends l'homme qui m'a capturée.


	3. Mystère

Je me dirige à pas lents vers la chambre de la prisonnière. Enfin, prisonnière... C'est un bien grand mot. Plutôt que de la garder enfermée dans une cellule, j'ai décidé de la prendre avec moi. Dans ma chambre. C'est peut-être mieux de me la mettre dans la poche, vu ce que je vais devoir lui demander. Mais j'aimerais que ça attende un peu. Je voudrais la connaitre. En apprendre plus sur elle, quoi. Ça a un peu choqué les autres, mais je m'en fous.

Je pousse la porte. Elle est là, allongée sur le ventre. Je ne vois pas encore son visage. Je distingue juste sa silhouette menue, vêtue des vêtements que je lui ai choisis. Je peux apercevoir également sa longue chevelure noire, soulignée par des mèches et des pointes d'un mauve vif et doux à la fois. Ils sont encore gorgés d'eau, légèrement emmêlés mais splendides. Quand j'avance d'un pas, seule la légère crispation des doigts de sa main gauche, qu'elle a ramenée près de son visage encore dissimulé, m'indique qu'elle sait que je suis là. Bon. Ca ne va pas être facile. Mais ça je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin déjà. En fait non, je l'ai réalisé alors que je la traquais. Elle savait que j'étais là, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, et pourtant elle est restée farouche.

Cette fois, je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour la toucher, j'ai bien compris après ses dérobades qu'elle ne le veut pas. Bon, maintenant, je sais pas si son aversion est focalisée sur moi, ou sur tous les hommes. Et je chercherai pas à le savoir, je pense. Du moins, c'est pas dans mes plans, là, tout de suite. Peut-être parce que je ne me mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Ce qu'elle appréciera, je pense, d'après le peu que je sais d'elle.

Je m'approche, en silence comme à mon habitude. Je fais le tour de mon lit jusqu'à pouvoir me planter devant elle. Et mon regard se pose sur son visage, que je peux maintenant détailler à loisir, bien que le souvenir d'il y a deux heures soit frais. J'aime observer les gens pendant des heures, jusqu'à graver leurs traits dans mon esprit. Elle, elle est donc étendue sur le ventre, la main gauche près du visage, deux mèches, une noire et une mauve, barrant son visage. Je vois une jolie bouche, aux lèvres bien pleines et d'un rose tendre. Je sais que ses dents sont d'un blanc immaculé, alignées comme un rang de perles de nacre. Son nez est fin, droit, altier, et l'ossature délicate de ses pommettes renforce à mes yeux l'impression de me tenir devant une jeune princesse. Mes yeux glissent vers les siens. Enfin, plutôt, vers celui de ses yeux qui n'est pas dissimulé sous un cache. Une large prunelle d'un mauve profond, à la fois doux et lancinant, où s'agitent les restes de multiples souvenirs.

Je m'accroupis afin que nos visages soient à la même hauteur. Je la regarde. Elle est belle. Très belle. Si le corps d'une femme était tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, je serais fou amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne connais pas son âme. Peut-être que j'aimerai ce que j'y trouverai. M'enfin bref. Je la regarde se hisser en position assise. Sa tête est un peu au-dessus de la mienne. Sa peau pâle semble refléter les rayons de la Lune qui frappent la pièce à partir de la fenêtre.

**- J'ai quelques questions à te poser.**

**- Tentez toujours.**

Sa voix est douce, mais totalement dénuée d'émotion. C'est la voix de quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas l'espoir. Pense-t-elle que je vais la tuer ? Ou même la torturer pour lui soutirer des informations sur son village ? Je pourrais, oui. Mais ce n'est ni dans mes plans, ni dans ceux de mon chef. Je la regarde. Ses traits ne laissent pas filtrer la moindre émotion, figés dans un masque d'impassibilité et de neutralité. Même en me plongeant dans son regard, je ne peux pas devine ses pensées. Moi qui ai toujours été doué pour ça, j'ai un peu de mal à avaler cet échec. Mais ce n'es pas grave. Je finirai bien par te connaître, jeune fille...

**- Je ne vais rien te demander concernant ton village, rassure-toi. C'est sur toi que je veux en apprendre plus. Après tout, je ne sais que le minimum : ton nom, ton âge.**

**- Je vois**, répond-elle avec une légère nuance sarcastique dans la voix. **On vous envoie me capturer, sans même que vous sachiez le minimum sur moi. Eh bien, ça promet...**

**- Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir des informations sur toi.**

**- C'est pas un mal.**

**- En effet.**

Un silence gêné. Elle n'est pas très bavarde. Je réalise que je vais devoir amorcer toutes les conversations que j'aurai avec elle. A moins que ce soit une peur habilement dissimulée qui soit à l'origine de son mutisme ? Je n'en sais rien. En soupirant, je lui pose une première question :

**- En tant que ninja, quelle est ta spécialité ?**

Elle sourit légèrement. Sans doute parce que ma question l'amuse. Pourtant ce sourire disparaît bien vite, alors qu'elle pose une main sur le cache qui dissimule son oeil gauche. Sa main s'y crispe, comme si elle désirait arracher le morceau de tissu noir. Un éclair où se mêlent tristesse et peur passe dans son oeil, si fugace que je doute de l'avoir vu. Elle m'intrigue, cette fille, avec le contrôle constant qu'elle s'impose. Est-ce dû à son entrainement, ou à un épisode de son passé ? Je n'oserais pas demander. Elle finira sans doute par me le dire d'elle-même...

**- Le Genjutsu. Ma spécialité c'est le Genjutsu.**

Sa voix reste contrôlée et douce, mais je peux y discerner une petite touche d'hésitation. Comme si elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais qu'elle s'était retenue. Que de mystères qui t'entourent, jeune fille ! Mais je briserai ta carapace. Sans te faire de mal, bien sûr, ta souffrance n'est pas ce que je recherche. Tout en bougeant pour m'assoir en tailleur, je lui pose ma deuxième question.

**- Comment on te traite au village ?**

**- Je ne sais pas**, me dit-elle. **Certains diraient mal. Mais moi, je trouve que leur manière de me gérer est normale.**

**- Comment ça ?**

C'est après un long, un lourd silence, qu'elle me répond enfin, avec cette fois dans la voix une tristesse bien perceptible.

**- Ils n'ont aucune raison de prendre soin d'une aveugle...**


	4. Cauchemar

Je me réveille en hurlant. Des larmes de terreur inondent mes joues. Tout mon corps tremble. Mes doigts se crispent sur les draps, si fort que cela me fait mal. Je n'en peux plus. C'est toujours le même refrain. A peine endormie, je revis « ça » en rêve. Je ne le supporte plus. La sensation est trop forte, trop réelle. Ça me fait mal. Ça me torture. Ça me tue à petit feu. Ça a déjà eu raison de mon équilibre mental.

Mon cri a éveillé mon ravisseur. Comme je suis prisonnière de sa chambre, il a décidé de dormir au sol, de me laisser le lit. Il se redresse en grognant. Je sens son regard sur ma silhouette humiliée. Je tente de reprendre contenance en me roulant en boule, mais c'est aussi vain que d'essayer de faire tomber un arbre à coups de plume. Comme par réflexe, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de mes avant-bras, laissant de longs sillons sur ma peau fragile, sillons où le sang perle déjà. La douleur est réelle, les cauchemars ne sont que réalistes.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !**

C'est inutile. La voix de l'homme ne m'atteint pas. Je suis trop occupée, tremblante et en pleine crise de larmes, à reformer le cocon de glace que la terreur m'a ôté. Pourtant je ne m'apaise pas. Ma respiration s'accélère, mon coeur bat trop vite et trop fort. De douloureux flashes blancs déchirent l'obscurité qui est le monde de mes yeux. Je reconnais vaguement une crise de panique qui s'empare de mon corps. Soudain, un fouet de douleur s'abat sur mon échine, forçant mon corps à se cambrer, tandis que je lâche un autre cri, d'agonie cette fois. Je lutte de toutes mes faibles forces contre la boule de lave en fusion qui bloque mon souffle au niveau du sternum. Des étoiles dansent dans mes ténèbres, des étoiles malsaines et douloureuses. A travers le brouillard ensanglanté qui se saisit peu à peu de mes sens, je peux percevoir mes cris de souffrance et de peur mêlées.

Très vaguement, j'entends qu'il se lève en hâte, qu'il traverse la pièce à toute vitesse pour venir vers moi. Moi, je m'éloigne comme je peux, tombant du lit et me trainant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'un mur vienne violemment à ma rencontre. Je me tasse contre celui-ci, dont la fraîcheur peine à se faire sentir à travers la douleur qui brouille mes sens, pour tenter d'échapper à ses bras puissants qui s'emparent de moi, qui me soulèvent comme si je ne pesais rien. Ses mains, dont je tente de fuir le contact en me débattant comme une furie avec un hurlement suraigu, me reposent sur le lit. Puis il me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui me murmurant des mots apaisants que, dans ma folie, je n'arrive pas à entendre. Je me rends, je le laisse faire et cesse de me débattre, luttant à présent pour retrouver le calme.

Il murmure encore, à peine assez fort pour couvrir mes sanglots, commençant à me bercer doucement. Ma tête est solidement nichée dans le creux de son cou, je perçois les battements de son coeur, qui ralentissent peu à peu, et qui semblent inciter les miens à en faire de même. Peu à peu, je retrouve mon calme. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles n'est plus qu'un faible bruit de fond. La douleur qui me pétrifie faiblit peu à peu, même si elle ne disparaît pas totalement. Ma respiration s'apaise. Mes tremblements deviennent moins fréquents, jusqu'à cesser. La nature du brouillard change, et de douloureuse, elle devient narcotique. Je ne me rendors pas, mais je suis incapable de bouger ou de penser de manière cohérente. Seules quelques sensations me parviennent difficilement.

L'homme qui m'a enlevée recule un peu la tête. Il laisse échapper une exclamation consternée en voyant les sévices que j'ai infligés à mes avant-bras. Le sang coule toujours. Il tente de se relever, de me rallonger, mais je reste accrochée à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le retiens comme ça, ça va à l'encontre de tous les principes que je m'impose depuis trois ans. Il soupire et me porte, si je ne me trompe pas, jusqu'à la salle de bains. Oui, j'ai bon, j'entends l'eau couler. Je sursaute faiblement en sentant un morceau de tissu imbibé d'eau tiède se déposer sur l'une de mes plaies et la tamponner doucement. Je le laisse nettoyer mes blessures et bander chacun de mes avant-bras sans autre réaction que de me laisser aller à ses mains. Ce n'est pas de la confiance. C'est de l'abandon.

Plusieurs minutes passent, puis je me rends compte d'un léger changement de température, qui m'indique que nous sommes de retour dans la chambre. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il me déplaçait. Je sens sa main chaude qui se pose doucement sur ma tempe. Et sans m'en apercevoir, je bascule dans un sommeil sans rêve, rattrapée délicatement par des bras qui ne me veulent, pour cette fois, aucun mal.


	5. Sentiment

Je baîlle à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quelle nuit ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire pareils cauchemars. Je réalise que je ne sais vraiment rien d'elle, de son passé, de ce qui se déroule dans son esprit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle refuse le contact physique, elle ne me laisse toujours pas le rompre, alors qu'elle est plongée dans le plus profond des sommeils. Sa main si frêle, si blanche, est crispée sur la résille de mon haut, et plus le temps passse, moins j'ai envie de la lui faire retirer de force. Je suis attiré par elle, par tout le mystère qui se dégage du moindre pore de sa peau, comme un papillon par une flamme magnifique.

Je suis tiré de ma contemplation silencieuse par un faible gémissement, suivi d'un doux mouvement. Je pose sur elle un oeil attendri, l'observant alors qu'elle se love encore plus contre moi. Sa main droite remonte le long de mon torse pour se glisser derrière ma nuque. Ce mouvement m'arrache un frisson de délice, que je ne peux réprimer. Tu me rends fou, petit papillon. Et dans ton innocent sommeil, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Si ce n'était pour trouver la clé de ce mystère si complexe, je voudrais te regarder dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je ne me rends même pas compte de ce que je suis en train de faire. Ma main caresse ses doigts serrés sur mon vêtement. Sa peau est tellement douce. Je remonte jusqu'à atteindre son poignet. Sans se réveiller, elle frissonne doucement. Je poursuis mon exploration, évitant ses bandages afin de me retrouver sur le pli de son coude. Soudain, je m'arrête. Son bras. Hier soir, la lumière n'était pas assez blanche pour que ce soit visible, et ses cheveux couvraient presque l'intégralité de son corps, dissimulant sa peau à mes yeux. Mais maintenant, je la vois. Une longue cicatrice, presque invisible, qui marque sa peau incroyablement pâle. Je fronce les sourcils, me rendant compte du fait que je lui ai déjà vu une marque semblable. Malgré sa main qui reste désespérément accrochée à mon haut, je mets un peu de distance entre nos corps, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder son autre bras. Une autre. Et encore une autre. Ses bras sont striés de ces traces de torture, causées sans doute par un scalpel. La plus récente doit dater de quelques années, deux ou trois je dirais. Un élan de haine me parcourt, me foudroyant littéralement. Je me rends compte qu'elle a encore plus souffert que ce que j'imaginais. Ses traumatismes mentaux sont-ils liés à ses blessures physiques ? Sans doute. Mais l'un ne peut m'aider à découvrir les raisons de l'autre, et vice-versa. Il semblerait que je ne puisse rien deviner si je ne le lui demande pas dirrectement.

Elle s'agite faiblement, se fendant d'un gémissement, comme une enfant qui réclame des câlins. Doucement, je pose ma main droite sur son bras, passant mes doigts sur les marques presque invisibles, comme si ça pouvait les effacer. Sa peau est toujours aussi glaciale, mais son toucher m'électrise. Ca combien de temps maintenant, que je n'ai pas touché une femme ? Non pas que je courre après cela, mais ça rend son contact encore plus charismatique. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de savourer la caresse que j'imprime à son épiderme, qui réagit parfois. En soupirant, je ferme les poings. Je dois me contrôler. Ce n'est pas mon genre de profiter d'une jeune fille dans son sommeil. Mais si je poursuis mes caresses, je vais finir par en avoir envie.

Je me recouche à côté d'elle, observant son visage si paisible. Nous sommes si loin de celui, terrorisé, qu'elle affichait lors de son cauchemars ! Non, ici, je lui imagine des rêves doux, enfantins, comme son léger sourire de fillette le laisse présager. Parfois, elle marmonne quelques mots, trop bas pour que je puisse les comprendre. Peu à peu, alors que j'observe son visage, je succombe, je fonds. Elle est un ange humain. Autant dans sa beauté physique incroyable que dans cette lueur solitaire et déchirante dans son unique prunelle. Je me demande si son oeil gauche, dissimulé sous un bout de tissu noir, a subi des sévices, ou si ce détail a une utilité millitaire. Peu importe dans le fond. Je le saurai, un jour. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Je passe doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux . Ils sont aussi noirs que les miens, mais tellement plus doux, plus longs, plus beaux. Je ne fais que me répéter, mais tout en elle me coupe le souffle. Pour elle, pour l'espoir d'un sourire de sa part, le monstre que je suis devient peu à peu poète. Je me rends bien compte de tous les dangers auxquels m'expose sa simple présence. Je me souviens du regard incrédule de Pain quand j'ai refusé qu'elle ait le moindre contact avec les autres pour l'instant. Un élan protecteur comme on ne m'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. L'a-t-il vu ? Cet éclat dans mes yeux, entre deux volutes de ténèbres, écartant les souvenirs du sang qui ont marqué mon existence de sa simple présence, remarque-t-on sa présence ? La foudre est tombée et, à jamais, m'en voilà changé. Moi, Itachi Uchiha, le sanguinaire, le meurtrier, le traitre, je suis amoureux.


	6. Contact

C'est bizarre de se réveiller aussi calmement. Je n'ai plus l'habitude, décidément. J'ai chaud, c'est étrange aussi. Je fronce les sourcils. Je me sens bien, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mon oeil s'ouvre lentement, mais ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre où je suis. Une puissante vague de bien-être s'abat sur moi, manquant d'embrouiller encore plus mon esprit. Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas me rendormir. Entre mon instinct de conservation qui me hurle qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net, et mon corps qui crie tout autant après ce mystérieux confort, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête.

Je roule sur le côté. Et ce qui me tenait si chaud bouge. Je réprime un hurlement de terreur. Non. Non. Non. Non ! Pas lui ! Impossible ! Je ne veux pas ! Que m'a-t-il fait ? Et pourquoi ? Il avait l'air d'être presque digne de confiance. Et il me trahit. J'identifie sa peau contre la mienne. Soudain, ça me dégoûte. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me mets à trembler. Son ordeur, que j'aurais dû trouver délicieuse, me pique la gorge.

J'ai peur. Putain, j'ai peur. Je voudrais mourir. C'est comme ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un me touche. J'ai envie de planter mes ongles et mes dents dans sa chair, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en lambeaux, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de son sang recouvre sa fragrance de sapin. Parce qu'en plus il a le culot de sentir bon ! Un prédateur tout voué à faire de moi son prochain repas, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis terrifiée, et j'ai honte de ce sentiment qui me broie les entrailles. Tue-moi, Itachi... Je t'en prie...

Non ! Je dois me ressaisir. J'ai survécu tout ce temps. Cinq ans oubliés, quinze d'enfer, trois d'acharnement. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber maintenant ! Mes ongles déchirent un petit morceau de la soie qui compose la parure de lit, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Ce contact humain me révulse, me parasite, mais je n'ose pas bouger. J'ai senti sa main glisser sur la peau de mon flanc, quand lui a remué. Et j'ai damné mon corps treize fois, pour avoir eu un frissonde bien-être. Sa paume et ses doigts sont très chauds comparés à mon épiderme glacial, je le ressens.

J'entends un battement de cils. Je sens un corps qui s'étire contre le mien. Je me crispe. La sensation d'un regard sur moi. J'écoute sa voix fatiguée, mais tout de même douce et, peut-être volontairement envoûtante, qui me demande :

**Ca va ?**

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Un rictus amer tord ma bouche. Je plonge mes ongles dans ma peau pour reprendre contenance. Est-il surpris par la douleur qui tend brièvement mon corps ? Peut-être. Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, je ne suis pas ici pour son bon plaisir. _Garde à l'esprit qu'il te force à être là... _Ah, ça faisait longtemps, ce genre de mots dans ma tête. Enfin, longtemps... Hier. Mais d'habitude, tu me parles tout le temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas. Il est le chasseur, et je suis la proie. Mais je ne suis pas une simple proie. Parce que je ne le fuirai pas.

Je me rends compte qu'il attend une réponse à sa question. Avec un soupir, j'ouvre enfinla bouche :

**Je me réveille dans le lit d'un homme que je ne connais presque que de nom, dans les bras de cet homme, sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Ca vous va comme réponse ?**

Mon ton ironique ne doit pas lui échapper, car il rit. Un beau ri... Non mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? Je me mords les lèvres. Non. Je ne dois pas commencer à penser comme ça. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller à des sentiments. Encore moins ceux-là. Je n'en ai plus le droit.

**Je ne le voulais pas... Vraiment pas, mais il va falloir que je te présente au reste de l'organisation, cet après-midi.**

Je me détourne de lui pour tenter de dissimuler ma peur. Je crois que c'est raté, car il fait un pas dans ma direction. Je l'entends, dans mon dos. Cependant, il s'arrête avant de me toucher. C'est tant mieux. Je ne veux pas sentir encore sa chaleur contre le froid qui est mien.

**Bien.**

Voilà, comme ça. Une voix sèche, glacée, contrôlée. _Ne montre pas la moindre faille._ Je sais. Mais c'est tellement dur. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu oublier ce que c'était que l'humanité... Je frotte mon bras gauche de ma main droite, un geste devenu tic nerveux au fil du temps. Je me souviens du scalpel entaillant ma chair lentement, et « lui », se délectant de mes hurlement. Je me souviens, de ses mains avides, de sang et de souffrance d'abord.

**Eh, ça va ?**

Une voix familière. Je fronce les sourcils en me disant qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être tant. C'est mal. C'est terriblement mal. Je me roule en boule contre le sol. Tiens ? Le sol ? J'ai mal aux genoux. Quand est-ce que je suis tombée ? Mes joues sont humides. Quand est-ce que j'ai pleuré ?

**Réponds !**

Sa voix est inquiète. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien. Je ne vaux rien. Une souillure à la face de notre monde, voilà ce que je suis ! Je n'ai ni talent, ni force, ni atout, rien ! Cesse de me regarder comme ça, Itachi. Je ne te voix pas, je ne te verrai jamais, mais je sais que tes yeux me fixent. Sans doute une lueur inquiète danse-t-elle au fond de tes prunelles. Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai mal, putain, j'ai mal !

Je voudrais hurler. Ma poitrine brûle. Mais je ne peux pas. Seul un long râle s'échappe de mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'ai peur, Itachi... J'ai peur ! Non... Non, je n'ai plus peur. C'est étrange. Je sens sa main sur la mienne. Peu à peu, alors que la chaleur qui émane de sa peau se transmet à la mienne, je me rends compte que son contact ne m'effraie plus. Mais m'a-t-il déjà effrayée, d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue. Mais mon mal-être s'atténue soudain, alors qu'il m'attire vers son torse.

**Pleure**, murmure-t-il d'une voix grave.

Quelle demande étrange ? Non. Dès qu'il me murmure ce mot, cette seule syllabe, mes barrières cèdent. Je me blottis dans le creux de ses bras comme un animal terrifié avec un long sanglot. Et lui me berce doucement, sans rien dire, laissant le silence se déchirer de mes gémissements de chat blessé. Ses grandes mains me soutiennent fermement le dos, sans trop bouger. Comme s'il savait exactement ce dont mon corps avait besoin.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je reste là, à pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Même après ça, il me garde contre moi. Je commence, étrangement, à me souvenir de la nuit passée. Je comprends comment ça se fait qu'on se soit retrouvés ensemble dans le lit : c'est moi qui ai refusé qu'il recule. Je me sens à la fois apaisée et chamboulée : ce sont presque dix-huit ans de certitudes qui s'effondrent, et qui laissent la place au vide. Mais je n'ai plus peur.

Il sent le sapin. J'ai toujours aimé cette odeur. Prisonnière des geôles où j'avais passé la majeure partie de ma vie, je tentais de me la rappeler. Les bons jours, j'y parvenais, les autres, cet effort inutile me laissait épuisée, l'estomac retourné et le front brûlant. Ici, je peux l'inspirer à pleins poumons, et je ne m'en prive pas.

Soudain, il me soulève. Je ne tressaille pas, ne remue pas. Je sais que je suis très légère pour sa force, et que je ne tomberai que s'il le veut. Puis il me pose devant une porte. Je me doute que c'est celle de la salle de bain,et non de la sortie. De toute façon, je réalise que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu partir. Je suis mieux ici, nourrie, reposée, soignée, que sous la pluie de mon pays natal, à enchaîner les missions en mourrant de faim à petit feu, non. Je vacille un peu, comme toujours quand je n'ai pas de point de repère fixe. Il me soutient, une main dans le creux du dos. Je l'entends qui ouvre la porte, et me pousse délicatement dans la pièce où reigne une odeur de savon.

**Il nous reste quelques heures avant que tu ne rencontre les autres membres de l'organisation. Je t'ai déposé des vêtements propres à la même place qu'hier. Bon bain, Hitomi.**

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Hitomi. Hitomi. C'est mon prénom. Et il l'a dit. Ca fait dix-huit ans qu'on ne m'a plus appelée comme ça.

**Merci, Itachi.**

Je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix de dévoiler mon trouble. Hitomi. Hitomi. J'avais presque oublié comment on le prononçait. Je secoue la tête, et je ferme la porte. Bientôt, le clapotis de l'eau étouffe mes pensées chaotiques sous une couche de brume brûlante et bienfaitrice.


End file.
